Yellow Ribbon
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: It's Christmas and Ronan has only one wish on her list. Future!Fic.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a little story of nothing inspired from a drive through the village next to mine and the amount of yellow ribbons tied around gates or on the door is slightly upsetting. The yellow ribbon can also show that someone is in jail and the wife/lover is happy to take them back when they're free but I'm using the soldier idea. Again, it's a silly little story with no real plot and no real purpose.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Ronan.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Yellow Ribbon]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve and Ronan couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as she stared at the clock, her hand resting against her large pregnancy bump – she only had a few weeks left to go - as she tore her gaze away knowing that there was no sense in depressing herself. Ever since dating Jamie Ross, this would be the first Christmas and it was also the first one she'd spend alone since their marriage. She'd tried to stay strong for their young daughter, Krissy, because at three years old she was now starting to understand the magic of Christmas but there were other moments where she'd just found it unbearable.<p>

Jamie, as soon as he'd left university, had decided to change career paths and had joined the army. She'd been proud of him and hadn't minded the long weeks without him because once training had finished, he could come up every alternate weekend and then the others she would go down and see him unless he had something planned. Three years after joining, he'd been depolyed to Iraq and she'd been so proud of her soldier even if she'd been slightly worried. Krissy and she had been there at the airport alongside both her dads', his father and his stepmother so that they could all wave him off. That had been seven months ago and since then she'd found out that she was pregnant with their second child. She'd sent him an ecstatic message and he'd sent one back, as quick as he could, stating his excitement at the news as well as stating that it had better be a boy this time.

Together, the two Ross girls had wrapped a yellow ribbon around the Rowan tree that grew in the garden – planted by Ewan when he'd gifted the house to Ronan – to show the neighbours that this house was missing their soldier this Christmas and also as a reminder to Krissy that her dad would be coming home at some point.. Grabbing hold of one of Jamie's jackets, she moved towards the front door and opened it quietly even though Krissy was sleeping so she probably wouldn't be disturbed.

Slipping outside, she moved towards the Rowan tree and pressed her hand against the cold bark as she looked at the yellow ribbon. This was probably the worst snowfall Glasgow had seen in a while but she didn't care as she used her unprotected hands to wipe the snow away from the ribbon so that it could be seen again. Smiling sadly, she wished that she'd taken up one of the invitations – one from her dads' and then one from Jamie's dad – to stay at theirs that night but she hadn't wanted to disturb Krissy so she'd refused.

"I suppose with time it will get easier," she whispered to herself before shivering as the cold suddenly hit her but then she heard something to her right and she felt herself stiffen. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning round quickly and gasping as she saw Jamie standing there with that grin on his face that could only be called "The Ross" as it was the same grin his father wore. His bag laid neglected at his feet in the snow, his dress uniform neat as took off his small hat and held it in his hands.

"No more time needed," he promised taking a step towards her and she smiled at him before squealing as she ran towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed a kiss against his lips. His hands tangled into her ginger curls as he returned the kiss, a small smile on his face as he relished the fact that she would probably always have this passion for him. "I'm home," he said as they broke off their kiss and she couldn't help but smile as she nodded in agreement to his statement. Her hand moving up to caress his cheek before moving up to feel his shaved head and smiling at him. The words "I miss you" not having to be said out loud because they both knew and felt it.

A faint sound from the house caused them to turn round and look as Krissy came to the door, "mummy!" she called, rubbing her eyes which meant she'd had a nightmare, before freezing when she saw her daddy there. "Daddy," she cried running out of the house despite not wearing any shoes and he just chuckled before gathering her up in his arms. "Daddy home?" She said as she reached out to grab her mother so that they were close, her fingertips pressing into her shoulder as Ronan reached up and held the small hand.

"Yes baby," he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Daddy's home and he's home for good," he promised more to Ronan causing her to smile as she pressed another kiss to his cheek, her smile moving to stare at their baby before feeling his hand against her bump. "Just in time," he teased pressing a kiss to her lips before looking at Krissy. "How about we move inside before we freeze?" The young girl giggled as her dad spun her around before bending down, still holding her, to pick up his bag and moving towards the house.

Noticing that Ronan wasn't following, Jamie turned back to look at her and held out his hand. She took it while looking over his shoulder and smiling at the yellow ribbon. This year, she got the one thing she wanted for Christmas. Her soldier back in her arms.


End file.
